Bleach: Cross: 10 Desolate
by Eugena
Summary: When the Soul Reapers of Cross face Aizen for the final time, will they be prepared to lose the ones they love? Pairings: Kail/Shirahime, Toshiro/Shirahime, Crown Prince Ichigo/Shirayukihime, Ichigo/Rukia, Toshiro x Rangiku & Toshiro x Momo friendships.
1. Prelude of a Past Released

Bleach © Kubo Tite. Bleach: Cross original characters and elements, including the "past life backstory" © Eugena.

_When the Soul Reapers of Cross face Aizen for the final time, will they be prepared to lose the ones they love?_

_Pairings: Kail/Shirahime, Toshiro/Shirahime, Crown Prince Ichigo/Shirayukihime, Ichigo/Rukia, Toshiro x Rangiku friendship, Toshiro x Momo friendship_

Opening Theme: Heartful by AAA

Ending Theme: Believe Own Way by AAA

**Bleach: Cross**

**Desolate**

**By Eugena**

Rated: T

**Chapter One: Prelude of a Past Released**

**SOUL SOCIETY – SQUAD FIVE BARRACKS - THORNE TAICHO'S QUARTERS**

Thorne Taicho sat in silence, drinking the tea that Hinamori had prepared for her. She had asked her fukutaicho to come back in shortly to check on her. Her human body had been wearing down as of late, and any minute, she expected to be knocked out asleep on the floor, just like times long ago when she had first joined squad ten. Today she had wanted time to gather her thoughts, for many worries lately haunted her.

As of late, she had turned her attention to Rangiku Matsumoto and Gin Ichimaru. Surely, either Aizen, Ichimaru, or Tosen could be defeated in their next battle, but how would the outcome affect those who remained? With Tosen defeated, Thorne Taicho could predict little difference. With Ichimaru defeated, Matsumoto would be safe from his now obsessive advances. Yes, if Thorne could afford to be selfish, that was the path she would choose. Although she was human, she was also the fifth division taicho—meaning that a greater responsibility was upon her shoulders. No, if only one could be defeated in their next battle, it had to be Aizen—no choice or hesitation between the others.

How could she defeat Aizen? Even with all the other soul reapers working together, he had increasingly gained power. She died once long ago to slow down his attainment of godhood, an act that won her the posthumous award of captain of the same squad he had once led. Still, Hinamori harbored hurt feelings over him. Guilt that she loved him, but love in some form nonetheless. Thorne had to keep Hinamori from becoming involved. There would be no time for hesitation—something she knew would come from her. She would not mean it, but Hinamori might kill them all.

Thorne Taicho was running out of time for herself. She trained with both her squad and many other captains with both of her zanpaku-tos – Shinnou, a copy of the White Kail Zangetsu and Yukihime no Tenjou. Shinnou was the more normal of the two, closer to having its own zanpaku-to spirit. On the surface it appeared just like Kail's—Hollow Ichigo's—zanpaku-to. Yet its spirit was that of a white dragon with blue eyes the color of Shirahime's. Thorne had some while ago abandoned her human name, Sam Hawthorne, kept part of her last name as her new last name and took the familiar form of her past life's name as her own. Her name of royal title still remained to this day as Shirayukihime no Tenjou. To separate room for herself from among her past life, she called the spirit of her past life by the royal title and referred to the zanpaku-to only as Yukihime or Yukihime no Tenjou. She only called it by royal title in bankai form, where she could use the command _Kouten_. But that command drained much from her, especially when she used it with Shinnou—_Kouten no Shinnou_ ("Prince of Royal Blood's Revolution of the Heavens"). Usually, she preferred shikai commands. Yukihime, like Sode no Shiroyuki, had more than one shikai form and command. The release command for Yukihime was "revive," fitting as she was always getting the power from the spirit of her past life. As for Shinnou, he, too, had more than one shikai form and command. She released him with "prepare," short for "prepare for battle." Although generally, Shinnou's shikai form did not change much and looked the same as its sealed form, she usually called on the shikai which allowed the zanpaku-to's spirit to appear. A dragon for a protector was very useful and Shinnou allowed her to attack others during training without tiring her human body.

Of all of Thorne's squad members, Hinamori seemed not to improve. Granted, she had gained consciousness on her own, finally without using Thorne or Shirahime's power. Still, it was her forbidden love for Aizen which crippled her.

Like Thorne could complain. She wasn't exactly and expert in the love department. Long ago, as Shirahime, she had been forcibly engaged to the Crown Prince of Heaven, Ichigo. An act alone which gave her the title as Princess of the Heavens. Though now she still drew on her power as Shirahime, she was more than willing to trade it in for freedom from her cycle of suffering.

Even now she remembered playing with Benehime, her younger sister who had been originally pledged to marry the Crown Prince. Her father, Kisuke, had been a childhood fighting companion of the Emperor of Heaven. The Emperor promised that his heir would marry one of Kisuke and Yoruichi's daughters. Tragedy took the life of Benehime, leaving more tragedy to follow. Even though the crown prince had become fond of Shirahime, he gave his heart to Rukia, the captain of the guards in charge of Shirahime's safety. Thorne remembered overhearing the Crown Prince arguing with his twin brother. Yet the Emperor had sworn an oath: the heir would be her husband. She had been so surprised then that Prince Kail did not try to kill Crown Prince Ichigo. All the while, they did not see her growing love for their sword master Zangetsu.

"Zangetsu," she murmured, her heart still entranced by him. Yet she was Shirahime no longer, even though she now used the same name. She could not love the men she had loved in the past. She had even grown distant to Kenny Zaraki, who had once been her fiancé in the living world. Strangely enough, that left only Shiro, the incarnation of the element god she had sworn herself to. Shiro, who had been Hinamori's childhood friend. Thorne had tried to force on him love for Hinamori, just to selfishly get him to let her go. Her plan failed. He continued to love her. He loved her more than Hinamori and more than Matsumoto, no matter how hard she tried to deny it.

She looked up to the heavens and laughed. She stretched out her hand on the floor and formed Shinnou. "Kail," she asked, "will you let me go now?"

She closed her eyes and remembered the many times she had danced with him. Finally in this life, she had learned to love the younger prince. "Kail, I think I can finally move on. Even if it is the last thing I do, and I don't have much time. If for one moment I can still be happy, will you still love me?" She looked up again into the heavens. "Maybe Shirayukihime can remain with you and," she said, thinking of her estranged human name, "Sam with Shiro."

It was enough, and she found the closure she needed. For a final time, she would dance with Ichigo and ask him as the Crown Prince to let her go.

As she began to envision her freedom and the chains of the past life breaking before her, she felt a sting at her neck. She felt her blood began to burn. A poison arrow had struck her without warning. She felt her life begin to leave her and her chain of fate beginning to dissolve.

**oOo**

_A/N: I have a lot of the Cross series planned out. Near the end of Sam's time as squad ten third seat, she discovers her name in the past life, Shirahime, and that she was the daughter of Kisuke and Yoruichi in the past life. This of course brings her close to Soi Fon, who is dedicated to Yoruichi. Soi Fon is one of the few in Soul Society who refers to Sam as Thorne-Shihoin Taicho._

_The King of Soul Society was called the Emperor of Heaven in the past life._


	2. Sisters in Spirit Force

Disclaimers, etc., see chapter one

Opening Theme: 3 Heartful by AAA

Ending Theme: Believe Own Way by AAA

**Bleach: Cross**

**Desolate**

**By Eugena**

**Chapter Two: Sisters in Spirit Force**

**SOUL SOCIETY – SQUAD FIVE BARRACKS - THORNE TAICHO'S QUARTERS**

****_"Gah!"_

Shirahime Thorne felt her entire body break. She no longer felt her soul self, just her body racked with pain. Her hand outstretched for Shinnou, but it was no longer in reach. Only Yukihime remained. Forcing her fingers to stretch, she grasped the blade and allowed it to slice her fingers. Not that the feeling of bleeding could compare to the pain she already felt. She had to leave a message for Momo and the others. A warning, with whatever strength she had left.

"_Shirayukihime Shinnouhi, give me strength."_

She felt tears unbidden fall from her eyes. _"Shinnouhi, you've finally been freed. Will you die now?"_

"_**Shinnouhi!"**_

**oOo**

**ICHIGO'S INNER BATTLEFIELD (THE SIDEWAYS BUILDING) (FLASHBACK)**

"Shirahime!" Kail screamed. "Shirahime!" He turned to Sam, his eyes filled with hatred. "Is _that_ what you wanted to know? Shirahime. Your name was Shirahime."

Sam knelt before him, her wrists shackled together in front of her. The cloth of her dress ripped to shreds. Lesser reapers would have wept. But she kept all of it inside. She let rage and fury replace her desire for vengeance.

She breathed in and out several times, steadying her voice. "Who am I to you? Simply her rebirth?"

Kail fell to his knees before her. Conflicted emotions played across his face. "No," he said, almost inaudible. "No, I am Kail _Zangetsu_, not Kail Shiroyuki the Prince. I am no prince, but you will always be my _one_."

He touched her tentatively with his fingertips and kissed her forehead. He looked her in the eyes.

"Do you want to know why you can't separate your human self and your spirit self? Why you can't use a gigai? Because you are the Princess of the Heavens. Because your own zanpaku-to is what remains of your past life."

"My _own_ zanpaku-to?"

"Yes." He touched the shackles on her wrists. "You are still chained to your past life, the Shinnouhi." He kissed her full on the lips. "You created me, Shirahime Sam Thorne no Tenjou." He kissed her again.

**oOo**

**SOUL SOCIETY – SQUAD ELEVEN BARRACKS**

Toshiro Hitsugaya and Ichigo Kurosaki combined their strength against Kenpachi Zaraki. He had not yet removed his eyepatch, but soon he would decide they were formidable enough. Lately, Kenny had pushed himself beyond his normal limits. Normally he would have already removed his eyepatch, but he wanted to get stronger. He wanted more than anything to protect Yachiru, Sam, and Rangiku. Part of him wanted to protect Ichigo and Toshiro, too, since they, too, would look after the women he loved.

Yachiru was his daughter with Sam. Even though Sam now adopted her past life's familiar name of Shirahime, he still thought of her as Sam, much like she thought of him as Kenny and not Kenpachi. Yachiru had first called Sam "mom," and never let go of it. In his past life, he was going to marry Sam. He had fallen in love with her again. Yet he could not deny his growing feelings for Rangiku.

While he loved Sam, he had dreams of her ending up with Toshiro. Strange to have dreams of it, but he had lately begun to believe in the Element God Hyorinmaru. If she would be happy with Toshiro, he would let her go. For he already knew she loved him. Toshiro had grown a lot for her. He had matured at a rate that surprised Kenny and the others starting after her first "death" after a battle with Aizen. Perhaps Kenny was only choosing Rangiku as a second choice, but as soon as they defeated Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tosen, he and the others would face their own emotions. He could ignore them for now, but when the battle was won, he had an inner battle to face. And perhaps finally he could harness his bankai.

With the help of Sam's reiatsu, both Kenny and Yachiru had once achieved their shikai forms, but they had not done so easily while Sam was gone. Kenny pledge to be able to perform shikai on his own.

Toshiro released his second shikai, the ice prison. While this held Kenny, Ichigo released his shikai.

_Something went wrong._

Without fully releasing the shikai, Ichigo fell forward, motionless as stone.

"Kurosaki!" yelled Toshiro.

Rangiku, Yachiru, and Rukia, who had been watching the battle rushed toward Ichigo. Yachiru beat Rukia to Ichigo.

"Kail," he muttered. "Kail."

Rukia's zanpaku-to began to glow in a white light. "No. No!" she shouted.

**oOo**

**RUKIA'S INNER BATTLEFIELD – FIELD OF SNOW**

Rukia fell forward onto the snow, stopping her fall with her hands. Her breathing became heavier and she could hear the sound of her breaths filling the space of her inner battlefield.

"No!" she screamed. "I won't allow it."

She looked up into the frozen form of Shirayukihime. She knelt. "This won't happen again!" Shirayukihime did not answer, could not answer. She unsheathed her zanpaku-to and threw it on the ground. "I won't take your power!"

She screamed. "Stop this, Shinnouhi. Stop giving us your power! Fight! Fight, Thorne Taicho, fight!"

A vision of Thorne Taicho appeared behind her. "You know I'm dying."

"It's not true."

"How can you deny it? You of all people should know. You were the first to receive my power. I am giving my power to you. You can defeat the enemies that remain."

"Last time, you returned to the human world. But now I see the Shinnouhi. This time, this time, Thorne Taicho, you won't return. I can't take your power. You have to fight."

"Are you happy, Rukia? You've been reunited with the one you love."

"No!" she turned from Shirayukihime to Thorne. "How can you say that when you're about to take away someone I love? I love you! Ichigo loves you!"

Thorne leaned down her and placed her hand on her face. "Rukia, you've grown so much. I'm so proud of you. As long as you're happy, I can finally let go and be free." Thorne walked toward Shirayukihime, seeming more distant and less real with each step.

Rukia fell after her, grabbing her leg. "My lady! I love you with all my heart. I've loved you since our life long ago. I pledged myself to protect you, and you always treated me as an equal. Your happiness is as important as my own."

"Little sister," Thorne said with fading tears in her eyes, "do not let go of the life that lies before you. Be happy, Rukia."

"No!" Rukia screamed. "No!" She crawled after her. "What about Ichigo? Yachiru? Kenpachi? _Toshiro?_"

**oOo**

**SHIRO'S INNER BATTLEFIELD – FIELD OF ICE**

Toshiro's inner battlefield was unusually quiet. He could not even feel the presence of Hyorinmaru. He stood in a field of ice alone.

"Kail," he repeated Ichigo's words. "Kail."

He knew what it meant. Like it or not, Ichigo would always be closer to Sam than him. She seemed closest to Kail, and since he was Ichigo's hollow, Ichigo would know his feelings.

"Hyorinmaru!" he called. Perhaps _this_ Hyorinmaru was not the one he needed. He knelt down and as if beginning a prayer, called out again, "Element God Hyorinmaru."

A large ice dragon flew into view before him. Although it did not move its mouth, it spoke.

"You finally find me, Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"Your princess is in danger."

"She is no one's princess. Even you must know that by now."

Toshiro lowered his eyes. "She can only belong to herself."

"She does not have long for this life. I will reunite her with Zangetsu."

**oOo**

**ICHIGO'S INNER BATTLEFIELD (THE SIDEWAYS BUILDING)**

Ichigo stood with Zangetsu in its bankai form. His breathing slowed, and he tried to control his senses. He could feel and hear Kail, but Kail did not appear before him.

"Kail. Kail!"

"He can no longer hear you," Zangetsu said. "He will soon pass completely beyond even my hearing."

"What's happen to him, old man Zangetsu? I know it has something to do with Shirahime."

"She's dying." Zangetsu took off his sunglasses and held them out. He let go of them and watched as the fell away over the building's roof. "The past repeats itself again."

"No. Because this time, I choose her."


End file.
